


his queen, her king

by glowingtown



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, hades is a SOFT BOI, idk?, is this a fic or a poem, persephone is not innocent and she knows it, pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingtown/pseuds/glowingtown
Summary: they’d rest for eternity together,the king and the queen,devouring pomegranate seeds in the fields of asphodel,hands intertwined and eyes interlocked.





	his queen, her king

“my name is persephone,”

she breathed to him in that bright, sunny meadow all those centuries ago.

“i know.”

he replied with a grin so warm that the sun itself

melted.

 

“my name is hades,”

he’d tell her later,

“but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

the pit of hell was

frozen over,

but persephone laughed and brought her own warmth.

hades fell in love with that warmth,

grew attached to it,

and soon,

the pit of hell began to defrost.

 

for all of her youth and radiance,

persephone was not an innocent one.

she fell to her knees before hades,

eyes falsely demure,

and she swallowed him down whole.

he could do nothing more than gasp and

take it.

 

she’d wipe off her mouth with the back of her hand,

and hades chased the taste of himself from her honeyed lips.

 

when the world above fell to pieces,

persephone fled.

“i am sorry,”

she whispered to fields of asphodel,

to cerberus,

the spotted dog who was won over with clever fingers and a dominant nature.

 

on the earth miles away,

persephone screamed in fury.

under the world,

hidden and tucked away,

hades weeped.

 

mortals rejoiced,

their light had been returned!

demeter crooned songs of happiness as her daughter returned,

whole and healthy and

 _desolate_.

 

“don’t i get a say in my own life?”

persephone wondered often,

fingers curling in sun-warmed soil and asphodel blooming beneath her thumb.

she wept for the first time in her life,

bitter droplets of honey that blessed the grounds they touched and

burned

persephone’s cheeks in harsh little streaks.

 

at the end of summer,

when leaves began to turn shades of red,

persephone fled again.

she apologized to no one,

running as fast as she could to return to her home.

 

“persephone!”

her soft king of hell cried out.

“hades!”

his wild queen of hell smiled.

 

no one would ever

understand,

but they did not mind.

they were who they were,

and it mattered not if

persephone was a vicious, dominant goddess of flowers

or if hades was a meek, adoring king of dead souls.

 

they’d rest for eternity together,

the king and the queen,

devouring pomegranate seeds in the fields of asphodel,

hands intertwined and eyes interlocked.

 

the first perfect match,

if there ever were any at all.


End file.
